1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact for connecting a chip module and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical contact, which connects with other electric component by soldering art, generally comprises a base portion, a first contacting portion extending from one end of the base portion for engaging with a chip module and a solder portion extending from another end of the base portion for electrically and mechanically connecting with a PCB by the soldering art. The solder portion generally comprises a soldering board of a plate like shape. Before the solder portion is soldered to the PCB, a solder ball is attached to a bottom surface of the solder portion. Then, the electrical contact will be soldered onto the PCB after a reflow process.
US patent application publication No. 2007/0249240 issued to Chiang on Oct. 25, 2007 disclosed an electrical contact, comprising a clipping device and a stopping portion. The clipping device comprises a first clipping portion and a second clipping portion. A containing space is formed between the first clipping portion and the second clipping portion. The stopping portion is connected with the first retaining portion and curved and extended inwardly to the containing space and is vertical to the first clipping portion. Solder balls are clipped reliably in a space surround between a bottom end of the first clipping portion and a bottom end of the second portion and the stopping portion, without reflowing the solder balls to the contacts. Thereby, the cost of the reflow process is reduced.
However, there are some issues existing in the Chiang's art. It is inconveniently for the solder portion to be seated into the containing space and attachment between the solder balls and the first clipping portion, the second clipping portion and the stopping portion are unsteadily.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical contact that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.